Hurt
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Lucy is injured after Kain repeatedly stamps on her. Natsu is glad that she wasn't dead. Inspiration from episode 109.


Lucy and Happy heaved the stuck Natsu out of the rocks. Lucy grabbed his head while trying to pull him out. Happy had his hand while he tried to tug him out. He wasn't shifting a bit. He was stuck under all the rocks. Natsu tried to scramble himself out but they were afraid the rocks would crush him, not like it wasn't already.

"Hey Natsu, have you tried to burn the rocks?" Happy asked as he was exhausted trying to pull out Natsu. The blue cat saw Natsu have an idea. A smile went across his face.

"That's a good idea, Happy." Lucy and Happy collapsed as all their attempts and energy could of been saved if Natsu burnt the rocks in the first place. Lucy grabbed Happy and took a few steps away from Natsu. Allowing him to break the rock into smaller, lighter ones. Happy hugged Lucy as he was exhausted from fighting Kain. He noticed that Lucy was slightly quivering. He didn't tease her any further with the doll that he held. He could only manage so her back was after being stomped on. It had to be much painful than being thrown to a tree.

Natsu managed to slid out of the pile of rocks and stand up. He wiped all the dust of his clothes. He saw a large bruise in Lucy's back when he looked back up. It was deep shade of purple. He had guessed it was were Kain had stomped on her. He saw that she was quivering and placed and protective arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Luce. We make such a great team," he gave her, his usual toothy grin. Lucy only smiled back at him. He looked down to see Happy resting in her arms.

"Maximum speed must really have worn him out." Natsu scratched gently behind Happy's large blue ear. The blue cat gently purred in her arms from the feeling.

"He did a good job. We are not yet finished yet, he have to avenge gramps. No one should dare mess with us. Let's head back to Wendy and gramps." Lucy walked slowly behind Natsu as Happy slept.

"How's your back?" He asked while in front of her. He didn't turn around or ask her. Lucy's clothes were tearing at the front and hardly covered her breasts.

"Its a tad sore, I think I need Gray to numb it," Natsu tutted knowing that he couldn't do anything at all to help her but the ice freak could.

"Wendy could help heal it too," he muttered to himself. Lucy was busy with the pain to hear Natsu's words.

They met up with Wendy and a collapsed master. Carla was right beside Wendy looking out for her at any points. Wendy was happy to see Lucy and Natsu. She hugged Lucy as she was slightly scared. Natsu heard Lucy groan as she wrapped an arm around Wendy. She stepped back and looked at her back. She slightly hissed at the sight.

"I can heal that for you," Lucy shook her head.

"We need to save your energy. It's only a bruise. I will live," Wendy was about to accept it but when she saw Lucy wince, she placed magic on her back.

"I will put a light layer on for you. It will cool the bruise."

After healing Lucy with the light lair it knocked her out from the pain. There was more damaged than they could see. When they made it back to camp. Wendy placed her beside Mira. Levy and Lisanna took of her tight top leaving her topless allowing nothing to harm her side or back. They placed Lucy on her front covering her chest. They placed a blanket over her.

"How did she obtain that bruise?" Levy asked Natsu and Happy.

"We were fighting one of the 7 kin and while I was stuck under some rocks, our opponent managed to throw her to he floor then repeatedly stomped on her with his giant foot," As Natsu retold the story, Levy couldn't comprehend the pain she was in.

"Why didn't she run?" Lissana asked her. Everyone who was awake glared at her.

"We are fairy tail wizards, we don't run," they heard Freed speak up as he walked closer to the camp with Bickslow trailing behind him. They were shocked to see many injured.

"What happened to 'Cosplay Maniac Queen'? That bruise looks painful," Bickslow looked at Lucy and the others. They were shocked to see Elfman, Gageel and Mira all unconscious.

"An enemy," Natsu just stated as he sat on a barrel.

"I hope you dealt with him,"Freed spoke up as he looked away from Lucy. Natsu's only reply was him smashing a fist into his palm of his hand.

Lissana and Levy heard Lucy groan as she began to wake up. The two girls rushed of to her and helped her sit up. Lucy saw that she was wearing Natsu's vest. Lucy gripped it tighter to cover herself up.

"Where is Natsu?" She asked as she looked around the area but no Natsu or Happy. Their were many fallen enemies but Freed and Bickslow kept their eyes on them, they wouldn't dare to move when if they looked into their eyes.

"Cana, Wendy and him went to take on Master Hades," Levy spoke up. "He thought you were cold so he gave you his vest," Lucy smirked and looked away embarrassed.

The two healthy girls checked Lucy over getting an further diagnostic exam on her. They found out that she had a few cracked ribs and a bruised skull. Levy gave her a gentle hug while Lissana wrapped a bandage around Lucy's chest. It was wrapped tightly so her ribs could heal together. Lissana felt bad as was causing Lucy to groan out in pain. Once they had finished bandaging her up they placed the vest back on and helped Lucy back to sleep.

When all the others returned, they noticed that Lucy was the only one left sleeping. Gray and Gageel sniggered at the fact he had giving his vest to Lucy. Levy and Juvia shouted at the males as they knew that it was a gentleman thing to do. Happy lay beside Lucy and curled up to her.

"Poor guy, he must be tired," Mira awed.

"Or hungry," Natsu stepped in. Some people just laughed quietly as they didn't want to wake Lucy up. They saw Happy climb on her stomach. Some were about to remove him but they saw Lucy scratch his head. The cat just purred as he slept on Lucy's stomach.

She woke up groaning quite loudly. Natsu who was lying right beside her opened an eye. He was sleeping on his side, facing towards her.

"Oh, you're up," he yawned while covering his mouth. "How is your back?" Lucy tried to sit up but she groaned again.

"Still in pain." Natsu kindly helped her sit up by placing an arm around her back and gently pushed her forward. Happy who was sleeping at her side began to stir.

"Is it morning?" He asked as he stretched his limbs.

"No, buddy. Lucy was woken up," Happy stood up and sat in Lucy's lap. Natsu handed Lucy some ice wrapped in t-shirt. "A present from Gray."

"Thanks. Could you place it on my back?" Natsu nodded and placed the ice pack on her skin. He heard her hiss but she smiled through it. She was strong to hide the pain she actually felt. Happy sniggered as the pair stared into each other's eyes.

"They li~ke each other," he sang in his own way.

"We do not!" They yelled at him with a blush on their face. He did not listen to them and fell back asleep between the pair. Natsu lay Lucy on the floor again and watched her as she fell asleep. He was thankful he used the doll to save her. He couldn't handle losing a dear friend and partner. He was glad that she was alive with minor injuries.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this one shot. I will be writing a pinky her version to episode 109 but that will be after I write another one shot. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
